Corpses
by Mwahahahahahaha
Summary: bella swan lives decades before twilight is set, mourning in a deserted house she carries out her dangerous plans in till a certain someone gets in the way,hmmhm guess who? PLEASE review it,no preshure or anything!
1. Chapter 1

Isabella Swan let the soft leather shirt fall over her, letting its smell drift, her eyes so much wetter than she could ever remember them being. She had spent all day in the house grasping at the things that where left behind hauling them all onto the table, she loved every object all of them seemed perfect but useless for she had found nothing valuable. And she still couldnt get it out of her head his death replaying in her mind, she had watched it happen, watched his eyes widen in realization. Bella ripped one of the parchments bitterly, regreting it instantly. She bit her lip till it bled.

Her fathers death had been waiting in an alley for him and Bella had been waiting for it to happen. While he was alive he had been an exacutioner a job that came with enemys, Bella had never had a real friend in her life and had never expected to when he had the nasty habit of killing there parents off. She had been refused a child hood with all the things that came with it, christmas was payed for with multiple murder, the church banished her declaring that no amount of praying would help her father and her grandmother treated them like strangers or worse. She laughed a hard laugh imagining the scene when her father had declared to her what he wanted to do for a living.

She caught the old black mask lifting it too her head, she raised the axe high and atacked a log, practice makes perfect she thought. She would only do it once there was no harm in that not if it would happen anyway not she argued to herself if they had murdered someone. Atleast then she could get away.

A flash of lightning made her drop the axe and when the huge clouds started to rumble the rain hurtelling through the air with the terrible thing slipping in her hands as if it could not wait to cut. She ran through the streets catching her self in the reflection of a window she had cut her hair so that it didnt betray her, she looked the part slim and tallish. She had never learnt to walk the way her grandmother would have wanted. She was glad as it wouldnt have done much good.

The throb of people of vultures as she thought of them where waiting behind the gate, she felt the buzz as she sliped through feeling someones breath on her neck. An old woman with no teeth glared at her, she looked away not liking the fire that burned behind her gaze. Blood dripped from nowhere as she walked, her stomach turning on her. She wiped her hand and walked up to the podium. The vultures started to flap there wings in exitement screeching with all there might. She looked up at the captor quickley, she recognised him a royalist, mabey a kings adviser certanly he deserved his sentence more than most. She knew people like him people who would order murder with easy words. He didnt look scared his hansome features not yet distorted with fear. She could almost feel the adrenaline ozzing out of him. Daring death to come for him. Tears started to fall between the mask and her face. Her hands shook. She sucked in air. Readied the blind fold. He looked up and caught her gaze, probably a little worried at my continuous starring considerring im supossed to be a bloke she thought.

His eyes where gold. She held the axe tight.

"Im sorry.."she said.


	2. Chapter 2

**i couldnt write a decent poem..sorry! it rhymes though!**

chapter 2

_Present time..._

Isabella Swan sat at the library desk for what seemed like a very long time, Staring at the hard facts willing them to disappear. There had been another Isabella Swan. She gripped his adress book, half wanting to rip it in two, stupid plastic cover she thought to herself. The words burned her, they revealed all the lies, splitting her world into irreparable pieces and making everything seem impossible, again.

Isabella Swan

Watching her get hurt,

Constantly alert,

He never does sleep,

Love is always so deep,

Ive drowned in it before,

Waves with no shore,

An eternity of pain,

Walking through the rain.

by Edward Cullen 1923

She had picked it up thinking he had written it for her, Bella realized everything too quikely her eyes darting across the paper, thoughts twisting through her like fire as she re-read it again and again mercilessly torturing herself. She could feel him behind her shocked at her reaction to the poem, she wondered when he would realize, when he would explain. When he would find an impossible explanation to the poem that was reopening a hole in her chest. She heard the pesky forks librarians call out as she ran through the corridor. Edward wasn't behind her anymore, maybe, the hole pulsed desperately now, he had never wanted to be.

The whole idea repulsed her, the facts where adding up with sickening ease making it hard for her to breath. She forced her self to imagine it a relative of hers maybe even her great, great grandmother and Edward. But hes so young she reasoned irrationally, parking the truck. She fell out onto the pavement and looked up at charlies house. "yeah he's never going to find you here" she muttered sarcastically to herself, as she trudged some what desperately to its "refuge".

" so... you talk to yourself now" came a burbling voice masked with laughter. Bella froze unsure whether to turn round, Edward hardly ever laughed and he certainly wouldn't be now she decided.

"look if you've had a fight, come to la plush." Jacobs voice cracked and his eyes rusted instantly as he tried to sound sincere..


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

He walked past the house his heart flaking, bella wasn't there he thought he winced at her name in his thoughts he shouldn't know anything about her, the exacutioners daughter he didnt, not like he did about other people. He tried not to worry she couldnt possibly have found out about it, that he had killed her father. Edward ran in front of a carriage smiling to himself at the driver whos mouth had been open to complain.

Bella felt something screaming as she watched the axe fall helplessly down realising too late that it wouldn't stop now, that's how her father had described it, it wont stop he had said once it starts it never stops. She looked down at the old scars at her arms more tears searing her eyes he had never meant to she had all ways been so sure about that. The people where nearing now all wanting to see what had become of him. She looked down at him flinching he seemed almost conscious his eyes rolling around trying to find his body. Nobody noticed nobody except Bella saw the carridge stop rain slapping down on the old woman with a beautiful dress and Bella's own eyes.

He pushed through the crowds desperately, his non existen heart beat multiplying at the sight of it. There was so much blood he wanted to sip at it, bathe in it he could smell it all around him. The executioner held Carlyle's head in his hands stupidly starring at his work. Bite he thought to himself hes nothing but a murderer he deserves it bite it, kill it. He walked quietly behind him wondering why he couldn't hear the crowds warning him in there ridiculous pantomime voices.

"you" he hissed into the boys ear "murderer"

Bella dropped the head, her body froze. Her mind wurring forebodingly until she understood as she looked into his pale face and his gold eyes.

"you..and him"she said, watching his face tighten.

His eyes darkened something dead growing in them, releasing her. She fell into it all blood filling her eyes his face was gone she didn't know where he was her stomach churned acid rising in her throat the mask threatening to suffocate her, she scratched the scars at her arms forcing blood seeing his hands try to stop her. She could hear him crying, the blood covering her hands, she couldn't breathe.

There was somebody walking towards them, he was on the floor something covering his arms. His mouth was twitching, he didnt care how stupid it looked, Carlyle had taught him it. He suddenly realized how scared he was, carlyle was gone, dammed, dead. Why had he ever thought that they wouldnt be? He looked back at the exacutioner lifting him into his arms he started to walk.

Bella struggled against him there was a woman behind him, she looked so familiar she could help whatever had gone so wrong she was sure this woman could help her. She voiced this feebly this wasn't right, he was angry that couldn't be good and he was running so fast that the woman was in the carriage her face cutting brutally into his back. They stopped he put her down on a hard floor and pulled at her arm she pulled back sleepily wondering what he was doing, he took her arm roughly and lowered his face to her wrist, somthing faltering in his eyes. She never expected love of any sort in her life either she heard of young men, of dances but not for bella not for the exacutioners daughter whatever he was going to do to her wrist wouldnt be what she heard. She felt his mouth pout and for a moment she blissfuly thought that she had been wrong, but then he cut her. The pain pulsed through her, stopping her body from moving as somethng awfull slithered into her blood, her eyes flashed and her mouth hurt from burning screams that told her he wouldnt stop.

**what can i say i like subplots...alot...dont really like this chapter oh well! :)**


End file.
